The Shingles
by Tricia-Bean-Marie23
Summary: This is for my sick best friend/sister who had recently gotten the shingles, she and i are both in it, (she's Riley and I'm Hannah) and Riley Swan is a 16 year old girl who recently got the shingles. and she's doing everything she can to get better. Her older siblings (Emmett and Bella) and her twin (hannah) try to make sure she stays as comfortable as she can while she's healing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: this story is for my best friend/sister who has recently gotten the shingles over Christmas break, so this is for her. In this story me and my bestfriend/sister (liz) are in the story, she is Riley, and I am Hannah, so hopefully you all like it, and please leave a review their greatly appreciated. I don't own twilight or the characters, just Riley and Hannah.**

**thanks again,**

**TriciaMarie23**

Hannah's POV

While listening to music as I do my homework, my twin sister walks into our shared bedroom and says,

"Hannah can you please turn the music down, I Have a splitting headache." As she walks over to her bed and lays down.

"Riley, you know I work better with music," I replied back as I turned to face her from my desk.

"I know you do, but I have a major headache," my sister told me as she covered her face with her arm.

"Ugh fine, I'll just go downstairs," I told her as I grabbed my science book and homework.

I walked out of the bedroom and slowly closed the door, then headed downstairs to the kitchen table to finish my homework.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

I walked into the kitchen and set my books down a little too hard, startling my older sister I said, "Sorry."

"It's okay, what's wrong?" my sister Bella asked.

Sighing I said, "Nothing."

"Hannah, talk to me, what's wrong?" My sister asked.

"It's just Riley," I answered her, as I opened my science book.

"What's wrong with Riley?" Bella asked me.

I looked up at my sister and said, "She's having another one of her headaches."

"Alright, I'll go check on her," My sister said as she got up from the table.

"Okay," I replied.

A few minutes later Bella came back down and said, "Riley is asleep, so if you go back upstairs

make sure you are quiet."

"Okay, I will." I told her.

I then, went back to my homework. A few minutes had gone by when I had finished up my science homework. I stuck my papers in my book, and headed up the stairs, and quietly opened the door. Walking into my shared bedroom with my sister Riley, I see her asleep on the bed. So I quietly go over to my bed and put my science book back in my book bag, and set it on the floor. I decided to go ahead and grab the book I'm currently reading, called _Dark Secrets, _and walked out of my bedroom as I shut the door quietly.

I walked back down the stairs, and into the living room, and went over and sat by my older sister and curled up next to her, and started reading my book. "Riley still asleep?" my sister asked me.

I looked up at her and replied, "Yeah she is, out like a light."

"Poor kid, how long has she been having these headaches now?" Bella asked me.

Sitting up, I said, "I don't know really a while now I think, but I think their getting worse though, she never said. She can't stand the slightest noise, says it bothers her."

"Must be getting migraines then, I'll let mom know when she gets home, she can't keep going on with these headaches it's not healthy." Bella told me.

"Okay," I replied.

I got back into my position next to my sister and continued to read my book. While my sister was watching something on the TV, I felt her playing with my hair, like she usually does when I'm curled up next to her. About a half hour later my twin sister Riley walks down stairs and into the living room and sits down in the recliner.

"How are you feeling Riley?" Bella asks her.

"Like utterly crap," Riley answered our sister as she rubbed her hand over her forehead.

"I'm going to go and get you some ibuprofen," Bella told her as she got up, and headed towards the kitchen.

Riley just sat there and laid her head back and closed her eyes. A minute later Bella comes back with a glass of water and a couple ibuprofens, and handed them to Riley. "Thanks," Riley said.

"Hey, Bells'?" Riley asked.

"Yeah Riles?" Bella replied back.

"Can you get me a cold wash cloth please? My head feels like it's going to explode." Riley asked her.

"Yeah sure hun, anything else you need?" Bella replied back as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"Uhm, no, I don't think so," Riley answered her, as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be right back hun," Bella told her as she headed back into the kitchen to get our sister a wash cloth for her forehead.

While we were waiting for our sister to come back with the wash cloth, Riley doubled over in pain. "Riley, what's wrong?" I asked her as I got up and walked over to her.

My twin sister, who was in pain, couldn't say much. "What's wrong?" Bella asked as she walked in and seen our sister doubled over in pain.

"I don't know, after you walked out, she bent over like this, I tried asking her what was wrong, but she won't say anything like she's in too much pain or something." I answered her.

Bella went over to Riley and bent down and said, "Riles, sweetie, what's wrong? What hurts?"

"M-my head, h-hurts so b-bad, and m-my ear, so m-much pain," Riley answered her through clenched teeth.

"Alright, sweetie, here's the wash cloth. Let's get you over to the couch and lay you down, and put this wash cloth over your head," Bella told her as she helped her up, and helped her over to the couch.

Once Bella got Riley over to the couch, she looked over at me and said, "Hannah, I need you to go get the phone for me, I need to call mom."

"Uhm, yeah okay," I replied as I went to the kitchen, and grabbed the cordless phone. Grabbing the phone, I head back to the living room, and handed my older sister the phone.

I walked over to where my sisters were, and just stood behind Bella as I watched my twin sister in so much pain, you could tell she wanted to cry, but was trying to hold it in. While Bella was on the phone, I heard the front door open, so I went over to see who it was.

Once I got to the foyer, I seen my older brother walking in the door, and I said, "Hi Emmett."

"Hey Hannah Banana, where's everyone at? Emmett asked as he took off his shoes.

"Bella is with Riley in the living room, Riley isn't doing so well," I told him as we headed towards the living room.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I-I don't know, she was complaining of headaches for the last week or two I don't know, and now she says her ear hurts." I answered him, as we walked towards Bella and Riley.

Just as Bella was getting off the phone, Emmett bent down near the couch and asked, "Riley, kiddo, how are you?"

Riley looked over at our older brother and said with tears in her eyes, "Em', my head hurts, it feels like it's going to explode, and my ear, it hurts soo bad."

Emmett looked at Bella and asked, "Did you call mom and dad?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with mom when you walked in the door," Bella answered him, and then continued, "She's on her way home."

I went and sat on the opposite couch, feeling absolutely helpless. Once I sat down I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, and laid my head on top of my knees. I then feel someone sit down next to me and say, "Han, are you okay?"

I looked over and seen my older sister, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked me, while she was rubbing my back soothingly.

"Yeah," I answered with a slight sigh.

A few minutes later we hear the front door open and our mom say, "Kids, where are you?"

"In the living room mom," Bella answered as she stood up to meet our mom.

"What happened?" Mom asked, then seen Riley lying on the couch.

Bella followed our mom over to where Riley was at, and said, "Her headache seems like their getting worse, and now she's complaining of an ear ache."

"Give her any ibuprofen?" Mom asked as she bent down to take a look at Riley.

"Yeah, I gave her four of em about an hour ago," Bella told her.

"Riley, sweetie, has your headache let up some any?" Mom asked Riley.

Riley look over at mom, and said, "Sort of, not much. It really hurts mom."

"I know baby, are you feeling dizzy at all?" Mom asked her as she pushed back some of Riley's hair out of her face.

"Just a bit, when I move, the light also bothers me, and sound, I can't stand sound," Riley answered mom.

Mom bent down to help Riley and said, "Why don't we go on up to your room, where you'll be more comfortable, it sounds like you're having a migraine."

Riley started to sit up, but then laid back down and said, "Mom, I can't, my head hurts too bad, the room is starting to spin."

Mom looked over at Emmett and said, "Emmett, can you carry her up to her room please?"

"Yeah sure mom," Emmett said as he got up and went to go and pick Riley up off the couch, and went and carried her up to our room. Our mom went and followed Emmett and Riley up the stairs to help Riley get comfortable.

Bella came back over and sat down next to me, and I leaned over on her and rested my head on her shoulder, and asked, "She'll be okay right?"

"Of course kiddo, like mom said it's probably just a migraine," Bella answered me as she rubbed my back.

"Okay," I replied then just focused my attention to a spot on the floor.

A few minutes later Emmett came back down and sat on the other side of me, and said, "She should probably go see Carlisle, just to make sure everything is okay. Especially since she's been having them for what almost two weeks?"

"I agree, and now she's getting an ear ache? Yeah I agree she should go see Carlisle, maybe we could talk to mom into taking her to go see him." Bella replied back to him, while she was playing with my hair.

"Hannah, has she said anything besides her head hurting?" Emmett asked me.

I looked over at him and said, "No, she hasn't. I'm not even sure how it all started. But if it's been almost two weeks ago, that's when we had our finals. I know she's been stressing over that." I answered my older brother.

"That's right; we did have finals about two weeks ago. I do remember her getting stressed out about it." Bella also put in.

"I bet that could be the reason for her headaches, but as for the ear infection. I have no idea," Emmett said.

"Might be getting sick? But I'm not exactly sure," Bella also said.

"No, I don't think she's getting sick, who knows. We'll see what mom has to say when she gets back down here." Emmett said.

Looking up at both my siblings I said, "Since she's going to need to be practically in the dark, and no noise at all, where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"You can sleep with me tonight hun," Bella answered.

"Okay, are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure, just don't kick me. You have a habit of kicking people in your sleep." Bella replied while giggling.

"I can't help it, I don't do it on purpose," I told her as I laid my head back down on her shoulder.

"Kiddo, I was kidding, I know you can't, no worries," Bella told me as she wrapped her arm around me.

"I know," I replied back with a sigh.

We all just sat in silence until our mom came back down the stairs into the living room, and said, "Alright kids, your sister has fallen back to sleep. Just make sure you keep it down," my mom then turned to me and said, "Hannah, try and stay out of your room for a while, just until Riley wakes back up ok?"

"Yeah, okay," I replied back to my mom.

"Mom, Bella and I were talking, and we were thinking that maybe you should take Riley in to see Carlisle, and figure out why she's been having these headaches." Emmett spoke up after mom came in and sat down on the couch.

"I will, we'll see how she's feeling when she wakes back up," Mom replied to Emmett.

I went ahead and got up, went to the kitchen to get something to drink. After I poured myself a drink I went back to the living room, and sat back down in my spot. I then asked, "When's daddy coming home?"

"Well sweet pea, he should be home within the next hour in a half, maybe two hours. He's bringing pizza home with him." Mom answered me.

"I'm going upstairs to my room," Bella said as she stood up off the couch and walked towards the stairs.

"Make sure your quiet," Mom told her.

"Yeah, mom I know," Bella replied back as she headed up the stairs.

I then finished off my drink and placed my cup on the coffee table, and lay down on the couch and started to slowly drift off to sleep. Before I could fully fall asleep, I felt someone place a blanket over me, and then I was out.

About an hour later, I get woken up by my mom, "Hannah, sweetheart, time to get up, your father's home, and he brought home pizza for dinner."

"Okay, I'm up," I told her as I pulled the blanket off me, and sat up.

"Bout time your awake, thought you would never wake up," Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Emmett," I told him as I stuck my tongue out at him.

I got up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen to see my dad placing the plates on the table, I walked over to him gave him hug and said, "Hi daddy."

"Hi baby, how's your sister?" My daddy asked me as he hugged me back.

"I don't know I just woke up, she's still upstairs asleep I think." I told him.

"Why don't you go see if she's awake and if she is, ask her if she's hungry. But if she's still sleeping don't bother her." Daddy told me.

"Okay and I won't." I told him.

I walked out of the kitchen, and towards the stairs. As I walked up the stairs I passed Bella in the hallway, and she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Daddy asked me to check on Riley to see if she's awake or not." I answered her.

"I don't think she is, but you can still check," Bella told me as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"Okay," I responded back.

I walked towards the end of the hall and turned to my left and cracked open my bedroom door to see if Riley was awake or not. Once I had peeked in and seen Riley still asleep, I quietly closed the door, and went back downstairs. Making my way back down to the kitchen I went over to my dad and said,

"Riley is still sleeping."

"Okay hun, thanks. Go ahead and fix yourself something to eat." Daddy said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went into the living room.

I went ahead and fixed my plate with a few slices of pizza and a few chips; I went to the fridge and grabbed a dr. pepper. I went into the living room, and found a spot on the couch by Emmett and went over and sat next to him.

Halfway through dinner, my twin sister Riley, walks down the stairs, and says, "Mom, I need you."

"Sure thing darling," Mom said as she set her plate down and got up to go see what my sister wanted.

Once I finished eating, I got up and took my plate into the kitchen and stuck it in the dishwasher. I walked by my mom and my sister on my way back to the living room and I stopped when I heard my sister mention she found bumps by her ear. So I went over and asked,

"You found bumps? What kind of bumps?"

"Hannah, don't worry about it, just go back into the living room with everyone else, alright?" Mom told me.

"No, I want to know," I told my mom stubbornly.

"Hannah Alexis, do as I say now," My mom responded using my full name.

"Fine, whatever, nobody tells me anything anyways." I responded as I headed back into the living room angrily.

As I walked back into the living room and went to sit down in my spot again by Emmett, my older brother said, "What's wrong squirt?"

Not bothering to answer I just shrug my shoulders and look at the TV screen, not really bothering to pay attention to what's on. Then my brother tried again,

"Han, what's wrong? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing! Okay, just nothing!" I said as I stood up and just ran up the stairs to my room not bothering if I knocked into mom and Riley or not.

About five minutes later I hear a knock on the door, and I said, "Go away!"

"Hannah, let me in," I heard my older sister respond back.

"No, just, just go away," I told her as I buried my face in my pillows.

"Hannah Alexis, let me in please, don't make me go get dad," Bella said through the door.

"Fine," I said as I got up and unlocked the door, then went back to the bed and laid back down putting face in between my pillows.

I heard my sister walk in and shut the door behind her. She then came over and sat on my bed next to me, and rubbed my back soothingly, and asked, "Hannah, what happened?"

I just laid there a few minutes with my sister rubbing my back. I then finally turned around laying on my back and said, "After I took my plate and stuff to the kitchen, I overheard Riley telling mom that she found bumps by her ear. So I asked them about it and mom said not to worry about it, and to just go back to the living room with everyone else. And Emmett made me mad because he kept asking what was wrong."

"I'm sure it was probably nothing to worry about Hannah. If it was something to worry about mom and dad would have done something." My sister told me.

"Yeah, but there could BE something, she's having a lot of headaches, and her ear hurts, now she's getting bumps. What if it's like brain cancer or something? One of my best friends from school, her mom had brain cancer." I told my older sister as I was trying not to cry.

"Han, I promise, that nothing is bad is going to happen to Riley. I'm pretty sure it's not brain cancer." Bella told me as she laid down beside me, and brushed the hairs out of my face.

"Can't Carlisle see her?" I asked my sister.

"I'm sure he could, but its up to mom and dad to take her to him. Let's just wait and see what happens, I'm sure if the bumps Riley found, get any worse, then mom and dad will be taking her in to get it looked at. But I promise Han, Riley doesn't have brain cancer. I know your best friend's mom did, but honestly, Riley doesn't have it. I'm sure of it." Bella said, trying to reassure me.

"What if you're wrong and she does have brain cancer? It would be like the end of the world!" I hysterically cried to my older sister.

My sister leaned down towards me and gave me a hug and said, "Hannah, Riley doesn't have brain cancer, she'll be fine. Whatever she has, which could be absolutely nothing, she'll be fine."

"Alright, she better be." I told her as I leaned in closer to my older sister.

We both laid there in the same position five minutes later when we heard a knock on my bedroom door. My sister said, "Come in."

My bedroom door opened revealing my older brother, who walked on the other side of my bed and laid down beside me and got in the same position as my older sister, putting me in the middle. My brother then said after a minute of silence, "Hannah, I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean too. I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"It's okay, I just over heard mom and Riley talking. Riley told mom that she found a bump by her ear, and I asked them about it, and mom wouldn't say." I told my brother.

A few minutes later, we hear our dad yell up the stairs for our sister, "Bella the phones for you."

"I'll be down in a minute." Bella replied back, then she turned to me, "You going to be okay no kiddo?"

"Yeah, thanks," I answered her.

"Okay good, I love you kid," Bella told me as she gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too Bells'," I told her as I hugged her back.

My brother and I just layed there after our sister walked out of the bedroom to go see who was on the phone. I turned to my brother and said,

"Emmy?"

"Yeah squirt?" Emmett replied back.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it, no biggie," Emmett told me.

"Are you sure? I feel really bad about it now," I told him as I felt the tears roll down my face.

"Hannah, listen, you shouldn't have to feel bad. If anything I should feel bad about pushing the question on you. You didn't do anything squirt. And you can't help but feel emotional and sensitive to things like that. But I'm not mad at you for getting upset at me. If anyone is sorry, I should be sorry for trying to push you." Emmett told me.

I sat up and he followed suit, "Are you sure? It's okay, I forgive you."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now how bout we go downstairs and get us some ice cream? Dad had bought a whole new tub of ice cream." Emmett said as he got up off the bed and held out his hand to me.

I grab his hand and he pulls me up off the bed, and I said, "Yeah! Let's go get ice cream, and I wanna apologize to mom too."

"Alrighty, lets head 'em on out," Em' said as we walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. I walked over to my mom and I said,

"Mom, I'm sorry, I overheard Riley tell you she found a bump by her ear, and I was being nosy, and I'm sorry."

"Its okay baby, I understand. I am however going to take your sister in tomorrow to see Carlisle to figure out what's going on." My mom told me.

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if I go with you guys tomorrow?" I asked my mom.

"I don't see why not," My mom answered.

"Okay, again, I'm sorry," I told her again, as I gave my mom a hug.

"It's okay baby really," My mom said as she gave me a hug.

After I let go, I went back to the kitchen where my older brother was making two bowls of ice cream for me and him. I then went and go the syrup out to put on top of the ice cream after we put the ice cream and syrup up, we went and sat at the table and ate our ice cream.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading, and if you could so kindly please leave a review, and any mistakes are mine, thanks again for reading.**

**TriciaMarie23**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Welp here's the next chapter to "Shingles" please leave a review, its greatly appreciated.**

**i don't own twilight or the characters, just Riley, and Hannah,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Triciamarie**

Hannah's POV

After we got done eating ice cream, I went ahead and walked back upstairs to get ready for bed. When I walked back down the stairs I went to the living room, and told my parents and my siblings that I was going to bed. Once I said good night to everyone I walked back upstairs to my older sister's bedroom, and crawled into her bed, so that my twin sister could sleep peacefully without any disturbances.

Crawling into bed, I had fallen asleep as soon as I had laid my head down on the pillow. About an hour later, I woke up to my older sister crawling into bed next to me. I rolled over and asked, "What time is it?"

Bella looked over at me, then she looked at the clock on the night stand and said, "It's about 10:30pm."

"Oh okay," I replied as I laid my head back down.

"Sorry if I woke you up kiddo," Bella told me as she lay down next to me.

"It's okay," I replied back and scooted closer to my sister trying to warm up; then I asked her, "Bells'?"

"Yeah hun," Bella replied back.

"Riley is going to be okay isn't she?" I asked my big sister.

"Of course she is," Bella answered me, as she played with my hair.

Sighing I said, "Okay, sorry I keep bothering you about it."

"Kiddo, your fine I promise." Bella reassured me.

"Yeah, okay," I told her.

Feeling Bella wrap her arm around me I heard her say, "Come here hun."

I scooted closer to my sister as she put her arms around me, and I just leaned my head against her chest. Feeling myself start to fall back to sleep I told Bella, "I love you, and thanks for sharing your bed with me."

"I love you too Han, and it's no biggie, you know that. Anytime you wanna crash in here, its fine with me." Bella told me.

"Okay," I told her as I started to close my eyes.

**Next Morning**

The next morning, I wake up to find that I'm in my older sister's room. Remembering what happened yesterday, I slowly get up. Only to find that my older sister is already awake and not in the room, I get up and go out and heads to the bathroom. As I walked out of my sisters bedroom, I look over to see my twin sister Riley, walking out of our bedroom. I walked over to her and said,

"Riley, are you okay?"

"Uhm, no, I'm not. Where are mom and dad? I need mom," My sister answered looking panicked.

"I don't know, I just woke up myself, I'll go get mom, you go back to our room and lay down." I told my sister as I headed for the stairs. As I ran down the stairs, I seen Bella and ran over to her asking,

"Where's mom?"

"She's not here; she's already left for work. Why what's wrong?" Bella asked me concerned.

"I'm not sure, it's Riley, she's looking for mom, and she looks panicked." I answered my sister.

"Alright, where is she at? Your room?" Bella asked me as she headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, I told her to go back and lay down, and that I would get mom," I told her as I ran up the stairs after her.

Once we made it up the stairs and into mine and Riley's room, we walked in and Bella headed towards Riley, who was lying curled up on her bed. "Riley, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, the bumps, they got bigger. My ear, it hurts, worse than yesterday," Riley told our sister with tears in her eyes.

"Alright, Hannah, go get the phone, I need to call mom," Bella told me.

Not waiting another moment, I darted out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen. Grabbing the phone, I ran back up the stairs and handed my sister the phone. Watching her dial our mom's cell phone, I bent down to Riley's level on the bed, and just held her hand.

"It's going to be okay Riles," I told her, not knowing what to say exactly.

"J-just hurts," Riley told me through clenched teeth.

Turning to Bella to hear her side of the conversation, I heard her say, "Yeah, hi mom, Riley said the bumps on her face got worse. Like they got bigger I guess."

Not knowing what mom was saying I turned back to Riley and said, "Where's the bumps at?"

Riley pointed to her right side of her face and said, "Their right here, my face is even swollen."

"Yeah, I can see that now, it's definitely swollen." I told her.

"Okay guys, we need to get you Riley to see Carlisle right away," Bella told Riley.

Riley looked over at Bella and asked, "Can't I just go in what I have on? My head hurts to much to change."

"Yeah that's fine," Bella answered her, and then she turned to me, "Hannah, you can stay…"

Interrupting my older sister I said, "No, I want to go, please Bella."

Sighing she said, "Alright go change real quick," and then she turned to Riley, "Riley, I'll be right back, I'm going to go change real quick, then we're going to go take you to see Carlisle."

"Okay," Riley said.

I walked over to our closet and grabbed a big sweatshirt, then went over to our dresser and grabbed the comfiest pair of sweatpants I had. Once I got dressed, I walked out of the bedroom, and went and put my socks and shoes on. Bella came downstairs a few minutes later and said,

"Hannah, come on, I'll need your help, getting Riley down here and into the car."

"I'm coming," I told her as I stood up, and followed her up the stairs.

Going into mine and Riley's room, I walked over to Riley with Bella, and helped her get Riley down the stairs. Making it down the stairs and out the door, we head towards Bella's truck and got Riley into the truck. Once we got her in, I went over to the other side on the driver's side, and climbed in sitting in between both my sisters.

After Bella got into the truck, and started it. We pulled out of the drive way, and headed towards the hospital. Ten minutes later we pull into the parking lot of the hospital and Bella found a spot near the entrance and parked the truck. Bella leaned forward and asked,

"Riley, are you able to walk by yourself, or do you still need help?"

"I think I can manage," Riley responded as she opened the door.

"Alright," Bella replied as she opened her door and got out of the truck. I followed Bella out on her side of the truck and walked around to the passenger side to meet up with Riley and Bella. We headed towards the entrance, and once we got inside, Bella turned to us and said, "You two just stay here for a minute."

We both just nodded and said, "Okay."

I turned to my twin sister and asked, "How's your head?"

Riley looked at me and replied, "Still the same Han."

"Oh," I replied as I looked back to see Bella walking towards us.

"Carlisle will come and get us when he's done talking to his patient, should be any minute." Bella told us as she approached us.

We walked over to the chairs that were in the waiting room, and just sat there until we waited for Carlisle to come and call us back. What seemed like forever which was probably only ten minutes that went by when I seen Carlisle heading toward us, so I nudged Bell and pointed.

Standing up Bella said, "Hey Carlisle, thanks for seeing us."

"No problem, what's wrong?" Carlisle replied.

"It's Riley, she's been having headaches for a while now, and since yesterday she's been having earaches, and she started to develop these bumps by her ear." Bella told him when he got close.

"Riley, you want to come back with me?" Carlisle asked Riley.

"Uhm, yeah," My sister replied then looked at me and our sister, then turned back to Carlisle and said, "My sister's too?"

"Yeah, they can come back if they want too," He replied back to her.

Riley turned and faced us, and asked, "You guys want to uhm…"

"Yeah kiddo, we'll come back with you," Bella interrupted.

"Okay, let's head back to my office and see what we have here," Carlisle said as he turned around, and we followed him back to his office.

Once we got back to the office, Carlisle shut the door, and had Riley sit on the examination bed. Bella and I just sat in the two extra chairs in his office. Carlisle then asked Riley,

"Well Riley, tell me what happened, when did all this start?"

Riley leaned forward a bit, and said, "Well, the headaches started a few weeks ago. That's when we had our finals, I was stressing out, and I wanted to make sure I studied hard and to pass my classes. So that's when the headaches started. Then like a few days ago, my ear started to hurt, and then I found bumps by my ear yesterday, and I have small bumps that look like zits by my temple."

"Let's take a look shall we?" Carlisle asked, walking towards Riley.

After a few minutes of Carlisle taking a look at Riley, he finally said, "Well, looks to me like you got the shingles."

"I got what?" Riley asked, with a shocked expression on her face, and looked at me then at Bella.

"The shingles," Carlisle repeated.

Bella then stood up, and asked, "How is that possible? She's only 16."

"I'm not quite sure to be honest, it's not at all common, and it's very rare that young people, including teenagers, can get the shingles." Carlisle answered.

"So what does she need to do?" Bella asked him.

While writing things down on the chart, Carlisle said, "Well I'm going to give her plenty of antibiotics to take, and she needs to get plenty of rest and can't be around pregnant people, and no aspirin based medicine."

"Alright, thanks Carlisle," Bella said as she walked over to Riley.

"You're welcome, anything else you guys need?" Carlisle responded back.

"No, I don't think so," Bella told him.

"Is it contagious? Like could I get it? Because we share a bedroom," I asked him.

Carlisle turned to me and replied, "That's a very good question, it's only contagious to people who have had chickenpox, and women who are pregnant, which is why it's important to stay away from pregnant women and it could be harmful to the baby."

"Thanks," I told him, as I stood up also.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go ahead and call this prescription in, and then you can go alright?" Carlisle told Riley as he opened the door.

Once he walked out of the room, I said, "Well that's just great, we share a bedroom, and I could possibly end up catching it."

"Hannah, calm down, everything is going to be alright. If you have too, you can sleep with me until Riley gets to feeling a 100% better." Bella told me as she pulled me over to her.

Speaking up for the first time since we got back here Riley said, "I can't believe I have the shingles. I thought old people, like grandma's age got shingles, not 16 year olds."

"Riley, you'll be fine, just like Carlisle said; you need plenty of rest and to take antibiotics. This means, you'll be stranded at the house, until it clears up." Bella told her

A couple minutes later, Carlisle came back into the room, and said, "Alright kids, your free to go. Riley, your prescription has been called in so you guys need to make sure you go and pick it up and take it as soon as you get home."

"I'll make sure she takes it, right now both mom and dad are at work, so it's just us three, unless Emmett's back at the house." Bella replied back as she helped Riley off the examination bed.

Making sure we had got everything we walked out of Carlisle's office, and headed towards the exit of the hospital, and into Bella's truck. Once we were all in, and buckled up, Bella drove off towards the pharmacy to pick up Riley's prescription.

"This just plain sucks," Riley muttered as we were driving towards the pharmacy.

"It's probably from stressing out from final's and what not. You have got to not let yourself get like that, because then you end up like this, oddly enough." Bella told her as she pulled into the pharmacy parking lot.

"I wasn't planning on getting the stupid shingles." Riley said frustratingly.

"I know Riles, I'll be right back I'm going in to get your prescription then we can head home. Do you either of you need anything while I'm in here?" Bella said as she opened her door.

"I'll take a dr. pepper," I told her feeling super thirsty.

"No thanks, I just want to get home," Riley told answered as she leaned her head against the window of the truck.

"Alright, I'll be back then," Bella said as she got out of the truck, and walked into the pharmacy.

About 15 minutes later, my sister comes back out to the truck, as she opens the door, she handed me my drink, and told me to hold on to Riley's med's till we get home. Then we pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the house.

"How much longer till we get home?" Riley asked with her eyes closed.

"We'll be home in about five minutes give or take," Bella responded as she turned onto our road.

"Good, my head is hurting really bad right now," Riley replied back.

A few minutes later we pulled into our drive way, and Bella put the truck in park, and said, "We're home Riley, why don't you go on in and head upstairs, and I'll be right up with your medicine."

"Okay, but hurry please," Riley said, as she got out of the truck and headed inside.

As we got out of the truck, my sister said, "Hannah, why don't you just plan on stay in my room, just until Riley is feeling better."

"Yeah, okay." I told her as I followed her inside the house.

I went ahead and headed for the living room and turned the TV on to see if I could find anything to watch. Turning it to ABCFamily I decided to go ahead and watch Full House, one of my favorite shows to watch. Fifteen minutes into the show, my older brother walks in and sits down next to me and says,

"Hey squirt, watch-ya watching?"

"Hi Em', just watching Full House," I told him without taking my eyes off the screen.

"Sounds good," Emmett replied.

I decided to go ahead and lean my head on his shoulder, feeling very tired all of a sudden. Next thing I know, I'm starting to fall asleep, and felt Emmett lay me down on his lap and placing a blanket we keep on the back of the couch, on top of me.

"Han, wake up hun," I heard, as I felt someone lightly shaking me awake.

Pretending I didn't hear them, I just remained asleep, hoping the person would just go away. Then I felt them shake me awake again, and saying, "Come on Hannah, wake up, it's almost time to eat."

I tiredly looked up from the couch, and seen my older sister, and said, "I don't wanna, I'm tired."

"You better get up now hun, or you won't be able to sleep tonight. Besides mom said to wake you up, it's just about dinner time."

Removing the blanket off me, and sitting up I replied, "I'm up."

"Good, better go wash up, by the time you get back downstairs, mom will have dinner ready." Bella told me as she moved to give me some space to stand up.

Standing up, I said, "Fine, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go wash up."

I then, walked over to the stairs, and climbed up them, and headed for the bathroom. Making sure no one was inside; I went over to the sink and washed my hands. After I made sure they were good and washed, I headed back downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there sleepy head, didn't think you would ever wake up," I heard my mom say as I walked over to the table as she was placing the garlic bread down.

"I probably would have if Bella didn't wake me up," I said as I kind of glared at her, not really upset about it.

"Hey now, you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't wake you up," Bella replied back.

"Yeah, it's fine," I told her as I dished up some spaghetti.

Looking around I noticed that Riley wasn't at the table so I asked, "Riley isn't coming down?"

"No, she's not feeling good." My mom, told me.

"Oh, okay," I replied as I went and dug into my food, not realizing how hungry I really was.

All throughout dinner was pretty quiet, you could hear the forks hitting the plates it was that quiet. Which isn't usually normal, considering that Riley, always talks during dinner. Once I had finished my plate I asked,

"Is it alright if be excused?"

My mom looked over at me and said, "Yes, that's fine dear."

"Thanks," I said, as I got up from the table and grabbed my plate and cup, and headed over to the sink to rinse them off.

Making sure I was done with that, I headed back into the living room, and picked up my book I had left on the coffee table, and picked up where I had left off.

"Hey, kiddo, what are you doing?" I heard my older sister ask as she came in and sat beside me.

Looking over at her I responded, "Oh, just reading trying to finish this book so I can read the next one."

"That's cool, is it any good?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, it's pretty good; it has like two stories in one book. It's pretty interesting." I answered her.

"Well good," Bella said.

Putting my book down, I looked at Bella and asked, "You think Riley will be okay?"

My sister looked down at me, and said, "Yes, of course she will be. It's Riley, she's a tough cookie. She's just in a lot of pain right now."

Sighing I said, "I know she is, I feel bad that she's in this kind of pain. I just wish she didn't have to go through this."

"I know hun, but she'll be okay, I promise. She just has the worst of it right now. And as long as she stays on bed rest, and doesn't go anywhere, then she'll be fine." Bella said as she put her arm around my shoulders.

Scooting closer to my sister, and resting my head on her shoulder, I said, "Yeah."

After a few minutes of silence I ask, "So where's Emmett at?"

"He's out with Rosalie; went for dinner and a movie I believe." Bella answered.

"Oh, okay," I replied.

Standing up I said, "I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'm getting really tired."

"Okay kiddo, I might be up behind ya, I'm going to go and help mom and see if she needs any help cleaning up." Bella said.

"Alright," I replied back, as I left the living room.

Making sure I said good night to my parents, I walked up the stairs, and went to my bedroom to get some pajamas. Grabbing my favorite pajama's I quietly walked out of my room, and walked over to the bathroom to change. I then went ahead and brushed my teeth, and through my dirty clothes in the hamper. Then I made my way across the hall, to Bella's room, and walked in. closing the door behind me, I walked over to the bed and got under the covers, and instantly fell asleep.

**a/n:**

**Again, thanks for reading, and if you could please leave a review, its would be greatly appreciated, any mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks,**

**Triciamarie**


End file.
